


One Game, Two players

by stayingtrue37



Category: Durarara!!, shizaya - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy ending? eh, Heart Break, M/M, Trust loss, cruel game, fake happiness at beginning, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingtrue37/pseuds/stayingtrue37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya confessed, Shizuo thought it was a lie and thought he was getting played with. Unknow to Shizuo that Izaya is being honest, he decides to play along and find out Izaya's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Is Set

I don’t know how it happened, but if i said that then I would be a liar. I knew perfectly what happened, I was a fool. He let down his defences and show me his true emotions, he shared me his secrets. Yet, I doubt his love and thought it was a twisted game. I had every reason to not believe him, but I also found many reasons why I should had believe him as time went by. In the end, I hurted him and betrayed him in the worst way…

“I love you.” Those words spilled out of those lips that who knows how many times had lied to others. 

“Stop lying flea.” I snorted, tightening the hold of his neck. Did he think he can lie to me about such thing and expect me to let him go? Ha, I guess even the louse can act human at times like these.

“I’m not lying.” His crimson eyes stare at me, no hints of panic were in those eyes. But I knew he’s lying, I knew he’s only doing this to get away, and I know if I do let him go then he’ll tease me for being so ‘weak’ to human emotions. “I don’t even care if you kill me now, I just feel like you should just know that I love you.”

And kill him I was about to do, till a sudden idea hit me. If I use this ‘love’ (I still think this is just away to run away) for my advantage and if it was real, I can use it as a way to find the louse’s weakness. I admit, the idea seem like something a bastard would do. But it should be okay since I’m doing this to the flea, he’s the biggest bastard I ever known. He destroyed many people’s lives, I’m doing everyone a favor.

I stare into his eyes and allowed myself to smirk, enjoying the way his eyes widen in confusion when I don’t instantly killed him. Soon I leaned in to place my lips on his lightly before backing away and letting him go. I turned and walked away, feeling a pair of eyes burning my back. 

Time skip~~~

It been a week since the kiss and ‘confession’, I haven’t seen the flea even once. I kinda expected him to visit me and say how dumb I was, ranting about how I was unpredictable like always but it seem like the kiss scare him off. I smirk at the thought, who knew Izaya was such a coward to stuff like that. 

It’s almost 7 at night, I’m at my home enjoying the rare peace that I have. After finishing my ‘dinner’ (just the usual cup of ramen), I heard a knock at my front door. 

I was greeted with Izaya in his usual jeans and coat. He smiled at me sheepish before saying hey. “We need to talk.”

Two choices, I have to two choices. One, I can slam the door on Izaya and tell him that I don’t want to talk to him (with anger of course). Or I can just let him in and hear him out. I wanted to do the first choice so badly, but once the flea entered while I was thinking, I knew I was forced to pick the latter one. 

“Five minutes. That’s how long you have to talk to me before I throw your skinny ass out of here.” I growled as Izaya’s smirk made it’s presence. 

“Didn’t anyone told you that threatens guest in such a manner is consider rude?” Izaya said playfully.

“Three minutes now, two minutes were taken away cause you got annoying.” I growled, forcing myself to not start throwing furnitures at Izaya. If I wasn’t already working my ass off to pay of the debt I have for the construction I made in the city, I would had already thrown everything at the louse.

Izaya sighed and stared at me with such serious eyes. “...Why did you kiss me?”

I was shocked with the way how he brought up the topic. I mean, isn’t this the part he starts mocking me for the kiss? He was suppose to tell me that it was just a joke and I’m an idiot to actually taking it that far.

“Why did you confess to me?” I counter back. Izaya just stays quiet before looking down the ground and mumble something. “What was that?”

“I said…” Izaya slowly looks back up to me. “It’s because I love you.”

My heart sped up, I felt my temper going up. 

This is not true. The flea is lying, he has to be.

That fucken bastard, trying to play me. He must think I’m just gonna be like a doll and play along, huh? No, instead of playing this twisted game the way he wants me to or calling him out, I’ll do something else. I’ll teach him a lesson on why he shouldn’t try and with me. I’ll do something better than playing along, I’ll crush him! I’ll exploit his weakness while he’s thinking he’s fooling me!

“I… Love you too.”

And then the game was set, we both were players. I thought that we both were aware of the game though… How wrong was I as I played with such wicked intention, the other player’s heart was filled with true happiness as he thought everything was actually going his way for the first time.

And soon, his happiness will be covered with grief...


	2. Exchanging Numbers

After that night, the flea came over more often. With or without any warning, he always came by at my house. He usually, I noted, come late at night and most of the times are right after the chased. I was able to convinced him to keep our relationship a secret and that the chases are necessary, he seemed a bit upset about it though. 

“Whatever you say Shizu-chan,” He sighed before looking at me with a small smirk on place of his face. “But at the payment of a kiss.”

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying something that would ruin my chance of winning this twisted game. I counted to ten before letting myself sigh and give in to his demand. I mean, I did it once so why not once more? “Close your eyes.”

His smirk left his face and smiled before doing as I said. For an instant, I felt my heart skipped a beat and thought to myself how innocent he looked with close eyes and a small smile.

‘Don't let him fool you.’ I thought to myself as I leaned towards him and place my lips upon his soft lips. When I pulled back, I smirked at his slightly red cheek. The louse must had thought I won’t do it. If I was told I would be willing giving Izaya a kiss, I wouldn't believed it too (along breaking that person’s bones).

“So, it’s a deal?” 

“Only if… only if you… ever… yeah.” I grinned as the most prideful man is now a stuttering mess. The kiss must had really shook him up.

“Speak up, I can’t hear. Meaning I won’t be able to do what you want.” I whispered in his ear, saying in a way that he could feel the breathing as i said those words. He jumped slightly but forced himself to relax, I could see him restraining himself to not take a step back. 

“We don’t have to have anyone knowing about us, but only if-if you'll kiss me more often.” 

After chuckling myself at this demand, I nodded in agreement to this new deal.

“Also….” The flea seem hesitated as he stare at the ground again. I'm definitely not going to fall for the ‘I'm super shy and awkward trick’. Tch, stupid louse to think I'm that gullible. “Let's exchange contact info, you know-like phone numbers. Of course, j-just in case we need to meet up or talk since we’re d-dating now.” 

I chuckled, we've been doing this game for two weeks. And NOW he thought about using the ‘we’re dating so we have to’ card, I see he didn't thought through his plan with this game. That or he didn't thought it would had gone this far.

Either way, I gave him my phone number and vice-versa. He left soon after with a-fake- bright smile as soon as he gave me a small peek on the cheek. 

“Night.”

As soon as the door closed, I sighed and pour myself some milk. It's been two weeks since we started this game, I wonder how long the flea is going to have this continue?

‘It doesn't matter though’, I thought to myself. ‘It's would all end once I find his weakness, then I'll call it off and threaten to tell or use them against him if he doesn't leave me alone.’

I smiled to myself as I thought at that. I can finally have a peaceful life without that annoying flea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It's just, my laptop is from the school and now that it's summer, I can't use till school starts. So I'm stuck with my phone and I kinda hate typing stories on it. I promise I'll still update, just I can't promise when or if it'll be soon. That's all, hope you enjoy this chapter! This was more like a filler and to go and show I'm not discontinuing the story.


	3. First Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is inviting Shizuo to the Shizuo (and me crying due to being frustrated).

 <p>I still remembered the first time the fle-Izaya first invited me out. It was actually when he asked me out for our first date since this twisted game started-the game I wish I never started. It all started with one text from him….

……………..

_From: Flea_  
_Subject: Festival  
Message: There's going to be a festival three days from now. Want to meet up and go?_

_To: Flea_  
Subject: Re:Festival  
Message: I thought I told you I didn't want anyone to find out our relationship? What if someone who knows us was there and spread rumors?

_From: Flea_  
Subject: Re:Festival  
Message: I didn't said the Festival would be at Ikebukuko, or did I? It's going to be at Shinjuku, no one would know us there. Unless you plan to use your strength to show off, which I hope you're not. It would be ashamed if two cities had to worry for repairs due to your strength!~

_To: Flea_  
Subject: Shut It!  
Message: I'm not planning that! Plus no one would be worry about repairs if you were to stop making me mad!

_From: Flea_  
Subject: Shut It? Really? Wow…  
Message: I'm hurt, of course I would make you mad. If I didn't, how else would I get your attention? Plus there's the fact you always get mad no matter what I do~ anyways, is that a yes or a no to the festival?

I started at Izaya’s message a second longer than I needed to, would it be the best move to go with him? I mean, we are ‘lovers’ now and the chances of someone knowing me is low. Now that I think about it, the only thing we do is meet and talk at my place, just exchanging looks and word and a kiss at the end. I kinda expected the soon going outside as couple at one point. I sighed to myself, finally texting and sending my answer to the flea.  
_  
_

_To: Flea_  
Subject: Festival  
Message: Yeah, I guess you already planned it out though and would force me to go.

A few minutes passed before he received a reply, making me feel-some stupid reason-nervous and in suspense. ‘Did I did do something wrong? Maybe he’s laughing for me to go along with this invitation.’ My thoughts soon were interrupted by the notification of a new message.

_From: Flea_  
Subject: Re:Festival  
Message: Of course, you know me so well. Come to my place around at 5, don't be late~ I'll send you the address later. Gtg now, love you.

I stared at his message, wondering if I should reply back. But with what? ‘Bye, love you too?’, I cringe slightly. That-that was kinda weird to say and cliche, but I guessed it's kinda needed when you're in relationship. The seconds turned into minutes, I knew u have to reply fast before he stop paying attention to his phone entirely.

Meanwhile******

Izaya’s POV Just as I sat down on the couch in front of my seated client, my phone buzzed. I smiled apologize at the nervous girl, who in turn gave me a small smile, I fished out my phone from my jeans.

_From: Shizu-chan_  
Subject: ;blank;  
Message: Kay, bye and love you. And you better be there when I come over.

Without noticing, a smile played on my lips as I stare at the message with satisfaction. As stupid as it is to admit, I was slightly nervous on why he didn't replied. But now is not the time to have me lose my cool, time right now is business.

“Anyways, about the information about that boy you liked…” I started off easily, the girl leaning in slightly in interest.</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter at 10:20ish pm. I transfer the work here and ready to publish... After fighting with the Italics and trying my best so this chapter be all glomp together in one paragraph, I end up publishing like after 11:10. It's not perfect because the texts aren't all in the text I wanted... And I bet there's extra stuff like letters and symbols, but I tried! ;A; 
> 
> I slightly died inside and wanted to cry cause I finally finished it and it's late and I just want to publish. 
> 
> Anyways, it's here! Hope you guys enjoy it! Imma start heading to bed, so good night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just them meeting up for their date~!

I was running late, shit. Izaya would defiantly would bitch about this right away or later when he gets the chance. 

It was already past 5, but I couldn't get out of work earlier. We were already running late due to me sleeping in and coming into work late, which was a huge mistake, considering we already had a long list to visit many people today. Then there was the fact that most of the people were bastards that made up excuses and sometime engage a chase. Luckily it didn't last long, with me easily catching up due to being fast because of the usual chases I have with the flea. 

By the time I got off work, it was already 5:45pm. I marched home quickly, packing clothes in a bag before making my way to the address Izaya gave me. 

Shit, he better not bitch about me being this late… That would be hell to deal with.

 

CHANGE OF P.O.V

 

I looked at the mirror, frowning at the simple black sleeve shirt. Maybe I should wear something more-ugh this is gonna take some time. Maybe…. I turned around and digged in my dresser, looking for the grey shirt with strings on the top of the collar. After finding such thing, I grabbed a black jacket that doesn’t have the usual fur. 

‘Ah,’ I thought to myself as I eyed myself in the mirror. ‘Now I’m ready.’

I glanced at the clock, red numbers represent 5:57 pm. ‘He's late, why is he late?

Did Shizuo really forget? No, he couldn't. He couldn't had forgotten, I even came over last night to remind him. I doubt he's that stupid, he couldn't had forgotten with constant reminder.

Maybe...maybe something happened?’ My heart got heavy at the thought, I could feel my stomach crunch at the thought of something happened to him. 

‘No, that idiot is strong enough to alright through anything. He survived from a bullet wound too!’ I thought to reassure myself, only to have my thoughts have my heart become heavier. 

_ ‘What if he decided he won't come at all?’ _

Suddenly the thought itself had me physically feel the pierce my heart, making me chew my bottom lip. The thought of him deciding this was too sudden or a mistake pains me too much, too much that it feels like that the truth of it will kill me. 

‘This is pathetic! You have his number, all I have to do is ask him what's keeping me waiting.’ I drew a breath, shakily press his phone number, number that I already memorized already once given to me. 

 

_ To: Shizu-chan _

_ Subject: >blank< _

_ Message:  _

_ You didn't forget, right~? Or got lost? You're late, if you haven't noticed yet _ .

 

I waited for five minutes, sighing when I got no messages from him. 

What if he was actually trying to avoid me? But that makes no sense, considering I didn't do anything wrong and I just met him last night. Then again, we’re talking about a man who I could never make sense of. 

One of the reasons I love him was because I couldn't control or make sense of him, since it would be boring if I fall for someone that doesn’t give me a challenge to work with.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at door, my heart skipped in being startled. 

‘Finally.’ I thought to myself as I skipped to the door, a smile small yet present on my lips. “You’re late you know~!” 

Shizuo was out of breath, but manage to glared at me. I took in the fact he ran all the way here, seeing his hair out of place, giving him a wide looked as he took deep breaths. I looked away as I felt myself flustered, stupid mind and heart. 

“It ain’t my fault…. Work dragged on.” He said before he stood up straight and looked around my house as if he just thought about something. Typical, he must had forgot this is the first of him coming over.

“Are you gonna go with the usual uniform? You do know we’re supposed dating in secret, Shizu-chan~” I said in a singy voice, getting his attention on me. 

He rolled his eyes and revealed a bag that he set down on the floor, which surprised me on how I didn’t noticed at all till now. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Second door on your right, upstairs.” I replied, going up the stairs.  

I pointed at the door, knowing he was following me. When I heard the door opened, I went to my bedroom. I glanced around and found what I was looking for. 

I grabbed the glasses, putting them on  before I made a grab at the necklace and bracelets. Looking at the mirror one more time, I smiled.

“We’re finally dating.” I said to myself in a whisper, words making it seem more real than everything. 

Happiness felt warm in my chest, giddiness and emotions all new to me. This is truly going to be one of the few best moments of my life, and nothing is ever gonna break it for me. 

_ That was what I thought at the moment, before I found out it was all a lie. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought it would be more sad if we added Izaya's view and see how he felt about everything. That way if I find myself stump on Shizuo's POV, I can easily switch to Izaya's POV.


	5. Chapter 5

“What shall we do first?” Izaya asked, though it was extremely obvious he wanted to try the booth with tons of stuff animals with the way he keeps eyeing it. 

I rolled my eyes before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the booth. The booth was run by a middle-aged man, who keeps eyeing Izaya (though I suspect that bastard is acting he didn’t notice to piss me off), and the main objective was to throw darts to paint filled balloons.

The man made it sound so easy, making me really frustrated when I missed three times in a row. I growled at Izaya when he easily pop three balloons and gave me cheeky grin, doing my best to ignore the temptation of throwing him and the man with adoration written on his face to dumpster. 

Before I stomped off after saying I need to piss, glancing at Izaya and warned him to not go wandering around or I’ll leave and head back home. 

Izaya’s P.O.V

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be a good boyfriend and stay here till you’re back.” I smirked, waving him off as he scoffed. Once he left, I sighed and took out my phone. Might as well answer some messages from Shiki when given the chance. 

“No one be should be leaving their date by themselves, especially when they’re gorgeous as you.” The man from the booth stated, leaning over the counter as he give me a smile. I inwardly rolled my eyes, giving a smirk to the man. 

“It’s true, I am gorgeous.” I said smoothly, tucking my phone back to my jacket to give him my full attention. “However, I’m not one to that’s interested with a relationship with one of my lovable and predictable humans.” 

I enjoyed watching how his smile fell, dejection and confusion written over his face. Ah, how wonderful tonight is. Getting to observe one of my lovely humans up close, observing how they take things and how they react to it. With a huge bonus, I get to spend the night with my Shizu-chan~! How wonderful.

By giving the man one last smirk, I whipped around and walked away. I shouldn’t wander too far though, just somewhere far enough away from the dejected human but close enough so Shizuo won’t struggled to me.

Just as I scanned for a nearby bench, I found the familiar flash of blond hair coming my way. I smiled, not my usual smirk but smiled, and approach Shizuo. ‘Seriously, how wonderful this night is.’ I thought to myself.

Then, my blood turned cold. A brunette girl, with big portions in what would describe ‘in the right places’, stopped him and started a conversation with him. His attention switched from me to the girl, his facial expression was clearly confusion. 

I gritted my teeth, slowly walking to Shizu-chan and the human that succeed stealing his attention. I bet Shizuo doesn’t understand this is just a flirting attempt by the girl, stupid beast. But it’s not his fault though, it’s the girl’s fault to try and take something that is now in my grasp.

‘I’m his date, leave him alone.’ I thought darkly, heart pounding loudly in my ears. ‘He’s mine now, I can act however I want now. I can pull him away from girls that try to steal him.’ 

Memories of me watching as girls nervously put love letters in his locker came to my mind, me suffering as Shizuo helped a girl with carrying anything to the office, me feeling as if I was slowly dying with the thought that I don’t hold a chance with Shizuo. 

But now, it’s different. He’s mine and I’m his, I now can do something when I feel threaten and that Shizuo is about to be taken. And I have that to thank to the God, that I didn’t believed till I finally got something going my way. I can act-jealous right? I can easily express displeasure in this situation that Shizuo found himself in, I can play as his lover since this is meant to be a date.

Finally, I have some light in this wicked life I live.

Shizuo’s P.O.V

“You should definitely come and hang out with my friends!” The woman squealed, making me winced at the sound. 

“Look, I got to go somewhere so-” I tried carefully to pulled my arm away, only to have her held it between her chest and arm tighter. How do I get away without hurting this woman, it’s getting annoyed with how she’s squealing every five seconds.

“Shizu-chan and I are actually are in a tight schedule so please refrain yourself.” I jumped slightly at the sharp tone from Izaya, turning to look at him. 

“Aw, but I’m sure you both will have more fun with us~!” I wanted to warn the girl at that moment, that Izaya is a cruel man and shouldn’t even thought as a person to have fun with. But before I can scoffed at her and explain, I felt another pair of arms on my other arm. 

Next I know, I was in between both of them and pulled by both sides. 

“This is getting fucken riducluces now!” I growled out, making the girl jumped away in fear. Before I could apologized to her with heart heavy to scare someone, especially a woman, Izaya grabbed my hand and yanked me away. 

I could had stop him, drag him back to the girl to apologized, but I didn’t. I just let him lead us away, try my best to quicken my stumbling feet to match his pace.

After what seemed like a minute of me stumbling, I was able to match his pace and run easily as we dodge people. Occasionally I would look over my shoulder and shout sorrys when we bump into someone, hearing a snicker from Izaya when I glared at him when he said to just leave them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating... I admit, I have been cheating on this story and been starting other ones.... I'm sowwy ;-;
> 
> but while I was about to update, I realized I forgot my username... you see, when I comment on stories- I'll use the username Aurora37 as a guest due to not being log in my phone. So I was so confused when I couldn't log in with the username Aurora37. So yeah... 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for supporting this story and waiting for the updates!!! love you all and please point out any mistakes or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I'm so glad that I'm sharing another story about my favorite pair here! Just to let everyone know, I DO NOT own the dear amazing characters from Durarara or Durarara itself~!


End file.
